Phantom Adventures
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: The Ghost Adventures crew is coming to Amity Park to investigate! What's Danny to do when a crew of ghost hunters who only want evidence of ghosts existence come to town? Read to find out! Crossover with Ghost Adventures. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, story time. I've always loved the show Ghost Adventures. I would watch it when I was about maybe 9-10 with my sister whenever we couldn't decide on a show that we both wanted to watch. I've always loved things that are scary or paranormal (which is weird considering I'm paranoid a lot of the time). I looked at the crossovers for these two shows, and to be honest, I was disappointed. I found one that had Danny, Sam, and Tucker be so wildly out of character that it was cringy. Another was just a one-shot, but I felt like it really mocked what the Ghost Adventures crew does. The other was one of those "in the future, super angsty" stories. So, I want to finally give you guys something that would appease both Danny Phantom fans and Ghost Adventures fans. Before we get started, I want to say that Nick is not going to be in this. I'm going to be writing with the present day Ghost Adventures Crew. This is probably going to be rather short since all I'm going to do is get locked down in some places in Amity Park. Tell me if you think I should reveal Danny's secret to the GAC (Ghost Adventures Crew). Do you guys like the name Phantom Adventures, or would the name "Ghost Adventures: Amity Park" be better? Be sure to leave your opinion in the reviews. By the way, if you've never watched Ghost Adventures, I would suggest that you watch at least one episode. Some episodes are more tame than others, and I would suggest that you start with a tame episode if you are frightened easily.**

 **This is set after D-Stabilized but before Phantom Planet.**

 **Fair Warning: There will be some cursing. I'll try and keep it to a minimum. I'll probably bleep out "shit" and "fuck" to make you feel like you're watching the show. (Example: "Oh, sh*t!" Aaron shouted) If you guys don't like the idea, then I'll stop.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not own Ghost Adventures or Travel Channel either. Please don't sue. Do I look like someone who would go and pick a fight with a ghost? (Answer: No, I am not brave at all. I just act like it.)**

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat o the couch in Danny's living room, perplexed. The News Crew had just announced that the Ghost Adventures crew was coming to investigate Amity Park. None of the three had ever heard of these guys. Danny turned to Tucker," Hey, Tuck you mind doing a little research?" Tucker shook his head and took out his PDA. After a few moments of clicking, Tucker turned his PDA so Danny and Sam could see the screen.

"It looks like they're ghost hunters, but not ghost hunters that actually hunt ghost," Tucker explained.

Sam took the PDA from Tucker. She read a few sentences from the website that Tucker had pulled up. "They're still looking for proof that ghosts exist!" Sam said, surprised.

Tucker snatched his PDA back from Sam. "Yeah, that's what I was about to say," Tucker said, clearly annoyed that Sam had taken his PDA without permission. Sam gave Tucker an apologetic look.

"Um, guys? Can we please get back to investigating these ghost hunters?" Danny asked exasperatedly. The two nodded.

Tucker looked down at his PDA, trying to find where Sam had left off. Finally, he found it. "Ghost Adventures is an American television series about the paranormal. Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin, Billy Tolley, and Jay Wasley travel around the world in search of evidence of the paranormal and visit some of the most haunted places on the planet," Tucker read to Danny and Sam.

"So they willingly go in places that they know are haunted?" Sam made a face of confusion. "Talk about weird," she said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, they don't sound like the smartest people," Danny added.

Tucker looked down at his PDA. "Why don't we watch a few episodes?" Tucker suggested.

Danny and Sam gave Tucker a strange look. "Just to pass the time, ya know?" Tucker said with a shrug.

"I don't see why not. I want to see what we can expect when these 'ghost hunters' arrive," Sam said, air quoting ghost hunters. Danny picked up the remote and changed the Channel to Travel Channel. They were having a special for Ghost Adventures to celebrate their trip to Amity Park. The episode title was Clown Motel and Goldfield High School. Danny, Sam, and Tucker began to watch the episode, and to them, it was some of the most amusing shows that they'd ever watched. The first part was pretty interesting as they learned the history behind the location they were investigating. The random bits of filmed footage that was meant to make the viewer feel scared had the complete opposite effect on the three friends, making them laugh and snicker. Then came the lockdown itself. Danny, Sam, and Tucker couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic the guys would act when they got an EVP or heard a noise. The best part for them, though, was when the giant clown's hand moved, which scared the living daylights out of Zak. Finally, the episode ended, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still trying to recover from their bouts of laughter.

"It's on all day. You guys want to watch some more episodes?" Tucker managed to say.

"Definitely," Danny breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. Sam just nodded her response.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to investigate Amity Park!" Zak said.

"I know! One of the most haunted places in America, and we get to investigate it!" Aaron added, just as excited as Zak. They had gone to some crazy haunted places, but Amity Park's spirits were on a whole different level.

"Hey, Jay, can you start the camera?" Zak asked.

"Yeah," Jay grunted. He dug one of the many cameras that they had and began to film Zak.

"We're on our way to Amity Park, one of, if not the most, haunted place in America!" Zak said with zeal. "The town recently began having a lot of paranormal activity. We did research, but we could find much dark history. The most famous ghost in Amity Park goes by the name Danny Phantom!"

"This place sounds crazy, man," Aaron said. "The fact that a ghost has enough intelligence to think of a name to go by is crazy."

"Every citizens claims to have seen at least one apparition! Ghosts regularly show up and actually cause damage to the surrounding areas in the town. Danny Phantom acts more like a superhero from a comic book than a ghost."

"Hey, guys, we're here," Billy said, gaining the others' attention. He pulled up to the school where the mayor of the town, Vlad Masters, was waiting outside the school's main entrance. The guys all got out of their car and greeted Vlad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zak said as he shook hands with Mayor Masters.

"The pleasure is all mine," Vlad replied smoothly. "Why don't I show you around the school?"

"Certainly," Zak said, eager to get started. As they walked into the school, Zak asked, "So, are there any specific places in the school that we should know about?"

Vlad seemed to think it over. "I don't believe so. The entire building is as haunted as can be," Vlad responded. All four of the guys gave each other looks of amazement. The other places they had investigated usually had specific places with more paranormal activity than others.

"We heard about some rumors… A kid named Poindexter disappeared after school one afternoon," Zak said curiously.

"Yes, the poor boy disappeared. No one knows what happened to Poindexter," Vlad said sadly.

"That could be why the school is so haunted," Aaron suggested.

"Could be," Vlad responded mysteriously with a shrug of his shoulders. "I do recall a few boys saying that a stall door opened and closed by itself."

"Really?!" Zak breathed, astonished. Vlad nodded. Zak turned to the camera and said, "Stall doors opening and closing by themselves!"

"Some kids said that some of the items in their lockers went missing a few times," Vlad recalled again.

"Which hallway?" Zak asked, He wanted to get as much information as possible.

"In every hallway. Even this one," Vlad answered, gesturing to the surrounding hallway.

"A locker also opened when a student was walking by. He ran right into the locker door," Vlad said.

"Geez, that had to hurt," Aaron said, wincing slightly.

"I hope we don't get nailed in the face tonight," Zak said. Vlad showed them around the rest of the school and told them a few more things about the school. Finally, they had all the information they needed about the school.

"Should we go ask some people around town about the ghosts?" Aaron asked.

"Definitely," Zak said.

The Ghost Adventures crew drove around town, stopping to talk to random citizens. They had stopped to talk to some jocks, one of which was the one who had ran into the locker door. Another group that they had stopped to question was a group of popular girls. They didn't provide much information though. They cooed over Phantom's looks rather than tell the crew about their paranormal experiences. Finally the crew came upon a group of three friends. One was obviously a goth, the other had a red beret and a PDA, the last one wore a plain t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey!" Zak called to the three teens. The group turned to face the direction the voice had come from. "Can you tell us a bit about Danny Phantom?"

The three friends looked between each other goth consulted her two friends whether or not they should tell these people their experiences. After agreeing on what they should do, Sam said, "Sure."

"Oh, you guys don't mind being on camera, right?" Zak asked. All three teens shook their heads. "Okay, good. So, have any of you had an experience with Phantom?"

"Well, he's saved me a few times from some other ghosts," Sam stated.

"Me too," Tucker added.

Zak turned to Danny, "What about you?"

"Uh, I haven't really had any experiences with Phantom. Whenever he shows up, I know that I should get out of there," Danny lied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Zak gave him an unconvinced look, but quickly let it go.

"Is there anything specific you can tell us about Phantom?" Zak questioned, still seeking more information from the trio.

"Well, he only shows up when another ghost is attacking," Tucker mentioned.

"We've heard that before. Maybe he'll come out once he hears about us coming to town just for him," Aaron said.

"Anything else?" Zak wondered. The teens seemed to think it over for a moment before they shook their heads. Zak sighed. "Thanks for the information." The Ghost Adventures crew drove off.

Sam and Tucker turned to Danny, a smirk on each of their faces. "Hey, Danny? You want to pull an all-nighter?" Sam asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Danny knew what she and Tucker were planning… and he was all for the idea.

* * *

 **Alright, first chapter is done. I've always wanted to see this crossover happen, but no one wrote one that felt right. I should warn you, this story is not my main priority. I have other stories that need attention too. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can without neglecting my other stories. Be sure to tell me how I did in the reviews! I love feedback! It lets me know what I need to improve. Also, please go check out my poll on my profile. I really want people's opinions on it. While you wait on the next chapter of this story, go check out some of my other stories and see if there's anything you like. Anyways, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm back! I wanted to get this out sooner, but I kinda lost track of time. I'll probably write a few more chapters, but those will take me a little bit longer. I figured people would like to see what I could come up with for the lockdown. I wanted to say thanks to whoever voted in my poll. I can't see who voted, otherwise I'd call you out by name. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Ghost Adventures, or Travel Channel. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Danny shot upwards as his alarm clock went off. He blinked in realization as he remembered why he had set his alarm to 11:45 p.m. Danny quickly got up and transformed into his ghost form. He grabbed his phone and sent both of his friends a message to be sure that they were awake too. He grabbed his Fenton Phone and put it in his ear. He opened his window and flew of in the direction of school.

Earlier, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had made a plan. They would all set there alarms for 11:45, and once they were all awake, they would communicate through the Fenton Phones. Sam and Tucker would give Danny some ideas for messing with these ghost hunters. Of course Danny had some plans of his own, but he wouldn't turn down Sam and Tucker's ideas.

Danny looked down at his phone to check for Sam and Tucker's response. Thankfully, both friends responded quickly. Danny smiled as he saw the school in the distance. This was going to be fun.

Meanwhile, the Ghost Adventures crew was finishing checking their equipment over. Everything looked good so far. They had an X-camera in the boys bathroom. They had another in the hallway where the kid got nailed in the face by a locker door. One last X-camera sat in a classroom, just for extra measure. Billy and Jay sat at nerve center, which was stationed in the cafeteria. Zak and Aaron grabbed their cameras and headed towards the hallway.

"You want to take E.V.P.'s first?" Aaron asked.

"Sure," Zak said as he held up the device. "Phantom, if you're here, can you please talk to us?" Zak asked slowly.

Danny, who was floating invisibly above the two, said, "Sure, just stop talking to me like I'm a four-year-old." Aaron and Zak were flabbergasted. Both tripped over their own words as they tried to speak.

"Did you hear that?!" Zak breathed in astonishment.

"Yeah, dude! He spoke directly to us!" Aaron answered.

"Okay, Phantom. You said you wanted me to stop talking to you slowly, then I'll stop," Zak said, speaking normally this time.

"Thank you," Danny said, this time through the digital recorder.

Zak and Aaron freaked out once again. After composing himself, Zak asked, "Were you the one who nailed that kid in the face with the locker door?"

"No, that was Poindexter," Danny answered simply, once again through the recorder.

"Wait, is Poindexter's ghost here too?" Aaron asked.

"No," Danny said, not wanting to tell these nutjobs about the Ghost Zone. This was starting to get rather boring. He didn't want to give them too many answers, so he decided to have a bit of fun with the ghost enthusiasts. He flew off in search of their X-cameras. Once he found one in the hallway, he asked Sam and Tucker, "Hey, do you guys have any ideas?"

He heard Sam hum with thought on the other end. "Hey, my locker is in that hallway. Maybe you should open and close it," Sam suggested.

"Alright," Danny responded. He floated down the row of lockers until he found Sam's locker. He began to put the code in rather loudly in order for the camera to pick up the noise. Jay, who was monitoring the cameras with Billy, noticed the noise.

Jay picked up the radio and called Zak. "Hey, Zak?"

"Yeah, Jay?" Zak radioed back.

"The X-camera in the hallway just picked up some noise."

The locker door squeaked as Danny slowly opened it. Jay's eyes widened as he watched the locker door on the screen. "Zak! A locker door just opened by itself!" Jay said into the radio, panicked.

Zak's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" Zak asked with zeal.

"Yeah," Jay said.

"Hang on. I'm going to check the hallway," Zak said, turning off his radio. "Come on, Aaron," Zak said, motioning forwards.

They walked into the hallway to see the locker door fully opened. "Dude!" Aaron shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zak mumbled with amazement. "So right now we have found a locker door open," Zak said to the camera.

"This place is swarming with spirits," Aaron said.

Zak placed his hand on the locker door. He swung it slightly. He then closed the locker door with a click. He tried to open it, but the door refused to budge. "This door ain't movin', Aaron. This things locked up tight."

"There's no way for wind to get in here. There's no windows in this hallway," Aaron added.

Suddenly, the two ghost fanatics heard a noise. They clammed up immediately, trying to listen to the unexplained noise. Both could hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards them. The footsteps stopped abruptly.

"Dude, did you hear that!" Zak asked, thrilled.

"Yeah! Footsteps!" Aaron said with equal zeal.

Zak quickly pulled out the spirit box. He turned on the device and covered the top. "Is that you, Phantom?" Zak asked loudly. He uncovered the spirit box.

"Yes," Danny answered plainly over a sweep.

Zak covered the spirit box once again. "Some people say you're a bad ghost. Is that true?" Zak asked. He wanted the answers directly from the horse's mouth.

"No, I only want to help them," Danny explained over several sweeps.

Zak gasped. "A class-a E.V.P.!"

This was going to get boring again. Danny flew off in search of something else he could do to mess with the ghost hunters. He flew to the bathroom where another X-camera was set up. "Hey, guys, what else should I do?" Danny asked quietly. Unfortunately not quiet enough. The X-camera picked up on what he had said, but only part of it. That had caught Jay's attention as he was the one watching the audio.

"Billy, I just heard a voice in the bathroom," Jay said. Jay rewinded the audio and turned up the volume for both to hear.

The first part was inaudible. The second part was difficult to make out. They listened to it for a second time, but they were still unable to make it out. After rewinding the recording for a third time and still not understanding the message, they gave up. They couldn't spend all night on one E.V.P.

Billy picked up his radio. "Hey, Jay just heard a voice in the bathroom."

"Okay, Billy," Zak said. "I'll go put an electromagnetic detection device in there. Aaron, you go check out one of the classrooms."

"Okay, just don't come and lock the door behind me," Aaron said.

Zak opened the door to the boy's bathroom. The door let out a squeak. "I am so on edge right now," Zak muttered to the camera. He pointed the camera down at his arm which was dotted with goosebumps. "Look, my hair is standing on end." Zak put the electromagnetic detection device down on the floor in view of the X-camera.

"Phantom, are you in the bathroom with me?" Zak asked. "Why are you here? How did you die?" Zak continued to ask several questions that went unanswered. The reason why he wasn't getting any answers was because Danny was actually causing havoc in other areas of the school.

* * *

 **Sorry about it's length. I didn't want to keep the next chapter from you guys. The school lockdown will be split into two chapters. Tell me what you think so far. I love to hear feedback. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner than this. Until next time!**


End file.
